Fallout: A Post Nuclear Journey
by Dellz
Summary: When the Doctor forgets that even fixed points can be changed given enough incentive, things start to go a bit weird. Albert Cole, ex-vault citizen, meets a strange man with a blue box. Fallout and Doctor Who together? Sounds fun. Decidedly not slash.


Fallout: A Post Nuclear Journey Through Time and Space

Summary: When the Doctor forgets that even fixed points can be changed given enough incentive, things start to go a bit weird. Albert Cole, ex-vault citizen, meets a strange man with a blue box. Fallout and Doctor Who together? Sounds fun.

Prologue

Bang! Bang! Bang! The guards turned their attention to the cupboard. Silently, they all drew their guns, one thinking that the Fuhrer's kidnapper was stupid enough to lock himself in the cupboard, another wondering if it was the crazy lady that had been spotted a few streets down. One opened the cupboards double doors, the others pointing their guns at chest height, ready to kill whoever this intruder was.

"The British are coming! The British are coming..." The Fuhrer stepped out of the closet and promptly fainted. One of the guards went to get a medic, while the rest made a circle around their leader, blocking anyone else from coming into contact with Adolf Hitler.

[][][]

"Amy! Rory! There's a message from River. We're going to meet her in the year 2934, so put some clothes back on. And don't do that in the Tardis, it's for space travelling and adventuring, not... _that_." The Doctor averted his eyes as he went back to the console room. "Come on, it sounds important." He let Amy open the doors to his Tardis, she always liked to see a new world first.

Amy pulled both Rory and the Doctor behind her as she ran out of the Tardis. "Do they have flying cars in 2934? Rory, do you think they have..." Amy's words slowly stopped as she looked at her surroundings. She was back at her home. "Doctor, this isn't 2934. Why aren't we in 2934?"

A frown growing on his face, the Doctor stepped back into the Tardis. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. He closed the doors, and went back to the console. He set the date to October 3rd, 2077, and went away, leaving Amy behind with a blank look of shock on her face.

[][][]

The Tardis materialized far above the Earth, its safety protocols having kicked in as soon as it sensed the massive explosions taking place below. The Doctor poked his head out of the Tardis, wondering why this moment became so important.

"What do we have here? This isn't Earth, this is 300000 and 26 meters above the Earth. Not the Earth at all. I can see why, there might not be an Earth at all in the next five minutes." The Doctor pulled his head back in to the Tardis. "No, no, bad thoughts. There has to be an Earth for another few billion years. Can't be that it'll blow itself up now." Piloting the Tardis down, the Doctor continued to analyze the situation at hand. "This wasn't supposed to happen, but now it was always going to happen. Pond, did you touch anything you weren't supposed to?" Remembering what happened only moments before, or years from another perspective, he said "right, I should see what's going on."

His _borrowed_ Tardis touched the ground, despite the ground's resistance to staying in one place. Taking one step out of the Tardis, the Doctor looked at the mushrooms clouds appearing on the horizon. "Nuclear war? This early? Shouldn't be for another 2000 odd years. This has to be Melody Pond. Or the Silence. Some way to draw me out and get rid of me. Maybe they want to push me under one of those lovely home wreckers. No, no. I'm getting paranoid. Can't do that, can I? Don't answer that, Pond, I know you're behind me." He quickly turned around, hoping his words had caught his would be killer off guard. "No one. There can't be no one. I always have someone with me, even if I don't want to." He thought back to his ill fated time on future's Mars, trying to stay away from people doomed to die. He had stopped their deaths. An idea came to him, one he dreaded. "I can't have changed an entire planet's history with one moment. Captain Brooke was one person, and she died anyway! She wasn't as important as an entire planet. No one is." _I am_."I have to go back, and see things before."

[][][]

"Hello Amy, Rory." The Doctor tried to seem normal, or as normal as he ever was. "Has anything strange happened? Have you noticed anything off in your surroundings?"

"What do you mean 'off?' Where did you go?" Amy was coming closer to the Doctor, walking right up to his face as she prepared to tell him off.

"Amy this is important, tell me if anything's different. Like more people, less people, a new Queen or zombie space birds appearing at random intervals." The Doctor spun around, ready to catch an unsuspecting zombie space bird.

"The gas price _is_ higher. Much higher than since we left, nearly four times the price," Rory spoke uncertainly, "why?"

"Gas prices rising? I can work with that. I wish I had an explanation. Maybe further back? Or a bit ahead? Amy, heads or tails? Your call." As soon as the doctor heard her response, he ran to the Tardis and left without a goodbye.

[][][]

Albert Cole was angry. He was kicked out of his home and only given a gun to defend himself. _You're our only hope_, they said. Well how could he survive? There was a reason they didn't send people outside, it was dangerous. Much too dangerous. The rats just outside the door were proof of that.** Bang!** 11 bullets left. He remembered a line from an old film he had seen on a Saturday long ago. "Always save one bullet for yourself." The man saying that was facing a horde of undead creatures, but the concept must still apply. One bullet for a quick way out.

Albert left the safety of his "front porch" and walked further in to the dark cave. Kicking a rock, he sighed. "I can't be thinking of suicide already. It's been thirty seconds since I left, and I'm already thinking I'm going to die." Now figuratively standing taller, he ran out of the cave towards the light, sparing only a few seconds to shoot the occasional rat. Before he reached his only source of light, the exit, he remembered that he had a pip-boy on. It was strange how one forgets a piece of metal wrapped around your wrist when you've had it all your life. He activated the built in light, for sentimental reasons only, as he had reached the exit. He was surprised by how bright it was. The videos had said that the Earth's atmosphere would return to close to what it was within a few decades, but the same scientists that had made that prediction had designed his home, and that was failing.

He decided he should sit down and record a log. Jacoren, the overseer, said that he should transmit a piece of information every once in a while, so that in case he died, they could send someone else out as soon as possible. Albert thought that was a distinct probability, as he didn't have enough supplies to last a week. Taking a look at his pip-boy's map, he started to travel East. That was where he was told to look. Before he got too far, however, he heard a strange sound behind him. Drawing his pistol, eight bullets left, he turned around only to see a man.

"A paranoid man then, one after my own heart. But I don't use weapons, not when I have my tongue. Now, put the gun away, and we can talk." The man was strangely dressed, wearing a tweed jacket and some oddly colored pants. The only clothes Albert had ever seen were jumpsuits and those on film. "Come on, don't just stand there like a buffoon. Put the gun down, it won't do you any good."

"I'm sure it could do me some good. I could shoot you and take your jacket, it's getting a bit chilly." Albert was lying of course, he couldn't shoot what might be one of the last humans left.

The strange man sighed. "I was hoping for someone with a little more tact. But you're just a dangerous man with a slightly less dangerous gun. Put it away, killing me won't do you any good, my coat's not made for the cold, you see. It's made for spinning and other non useful things. Now, can we talk? We have a lot to talk about. And most of it involves me. There's another reason not to kill me. I love those."


End file.
